


Mistletoe Kisses

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little do their friends know, Harry and Draco haven't been sneaking off to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 1, wreath. Also written for enchanted_jae who asked for Harry/Draco, _Harry and Draco's separate groups of friends conspire to get them under enchanted mistletoe, not knowing that Harry and Draco are already an established couple._

Draco's lips are getting chapped and his thighs are beginning to burn, but honestly, he couldn't care any less, not with Harry Potter kissing him. Not when Harry has a hand on one of his thighs and the other inching toward his arse. The room they found is cold from disuse, but in the corner by an old desk, they've created a pocket of warm air. They don't need it any hotter though since they've warmed each other very nicely.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and his hips hesitatingly shift upward. Draco hissed at the contact, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Harry's. "Stop that."

Harry chuckled, breath warm against Draco's lips. "Sorry. Can't help myself. You just feel so good right here."

Draco closed his eyes as Harry shifted again, rubbing their cocks together. Draco swatted Harry's chest and leaned back, buttoning his shirt up again. Harry pouted. "I'm sorry."

"A bed, Potter. Not here in some dusty classroom," Draco reminded him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So snogging in classrooms is okay? I don't understand you."

Draco smirked. "Just continue to understand that I call the shots and you are to follow along."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's back and pulled them close again. "Is that so? I recall that you rather liked it the last time I manhandled you into the Prefect's bath."

Draco blushed furiously and pushed at Harry's arm. "Stop that!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He released Draco who stood and straightened out his shirt and sweater. Harry watched him lazily, legs falling open. Draco couldn't stop himself from looking, but he was adamant that they have sex in a bed. Any kind of sex. Snogging was one thing, but Draco would be damned if he did anything more while being covered in cobwebs and dust. He shuddered to think of any of that getting anywhere it shouldn't.

Foot steps sounded outside the door and they both dived under the desk, leaning back. It wasn't comfortable, but they managed. The door opened and someone came in. Two someones by the sound of it.

"Are you sure this is the classroom?" Ron's voice asked.

"That's what the Bloody Baron said," Hermione insisted. "He said they came in here about an hour ago and he hadn't seen them leave yet."

"Odd place to have a fight," Ron muttered as one of them started walking around the room. Draco held his breath. "Not even the firsties come here to have a snog."

Hermione clucked her tongue. "And you're sure you can't find Harry's map?"

"Gone as much as the two idiots are," Ron said pointedly.

Hermione sighed. "Well, they're not here. I hope they don't caught, wherever they ended up."

"Do you suppose it's possible they're not fighting?" Ron asked.

"Hardly," Hermione said. "You've seen them. A truce might have been called, but we've all heard them having furious whispered conversations. Complete with glares."

"Suppose you're right," Ron muttered.

"Come on. Let's find Pansy and let her know that we have no choice but to go ahead with Plan B."

"Plan A being what again?"

Their voices faded away and when the door shut, Draco crawled out, wrinkling his nose. "I'm going to have cobwebs in my hair for a week. This is getting ridiculous."

"If I was sure we'd get a moment's peace, I'd tell them," Harry said.

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry quickly. "What do you suppose they meant, Plan B? And what is Granger doing conspiring with Pansy?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Nothing good, though. It sounded like they're going to force us to make nice or something."

"If only they knew," Draco said slyly. "Right. I'll leave first. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Harry agreed.

~~~

Draco was carefully not watching Harry later that week, telling himself to focus on his homework. The holidays had started so there wasn't a rush for him to finish, but he was hoping that he could get it done to have more time with Harry. At the very least, he hoped to have Boxing Day with his boyfriend in one of their beds. It was going to be tricky since both their room mates had stayed, but Draco was sure that, at the least, he could convince Smith to be elsewhere. Maybe with the youngest Weasley. Now there was a plan, he thought with a smirk. Weasley himself would be too busy to bother Harry as he'd be defending his sister's honor. And maybe even Granger would stay to referee what would surely be an epic fight.

Quietly, he began to make a list of how exactly he needed to accomplish this plan.

Something, though, landed on his head and he tilted his head back, hoping to move whatever it was.

"It's on his head!" Pansy yelled from behind him.

He blinked and reached up. It felt like...frowning, he transfigured one of his quills into a mirror and he raised his eyebrows. "Why is there a wreath on my head? And who needs to know?"

Pansy, he could see in the mirror, was smirking and backing away. He turned in his seat and caught Granger waving her wand. A sprig of mistletoe appeared above Harry's head who frowned up at it. "Now I'm really confused," Draco said.

Granger smirked. "They're both enchanted. You can resist for a bit, but in the end, you'll have to spend a few hours together to end the enchantment."

"No snogging?" Harry asked.

Pansy shook her head. "We can't hope for that much, but we're tired of you two being the only eighth years who refuse to get along."

"Although the enchantment will end sooner if you two snog," Hermione explained.

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged and Harry bit his lip, looking back up at his part of the enchantment. "Ends sooner if we snog, eh? And what if we snog just to get it over with?"

"I never said that only a snog would end it," Hermione pointed out. "Only that it makes the wait time shorter."

"So let me get this straight," Draco thought out, standing up. "You enchanted a wreath and some mistletoe that would, like two magnets, be attracted to each other in order for us to hash out whatever is causing us to not be best friends like the rest of you." When Hermione nodded, Draco lifted his chin. "I'm correct in thinking that you'll give us some privacy to sort it all out?"

"Of course!" Pansy agreed.

Harry sighed as he stared at Draco, eyes revealing that he knew exactly what Draco was up to. Draco smirked. "Well then. Could we get some privacy please?" And he leaned down and kissed Harry, long and deep.

There was a multitude of reactions behind him, from not only their friends but everyone who was in the common room. Draco smiled as he straightened. "Smith, if I hear you knocking on our door in the next few hours, I'll make your life very uncomfortable. If anyone else tries to interrupt us, there will be no end to the suffering I can and will inflict. Am I clear?"

Harry let himself be pulled out of his chair and Draco smirked at Pansy and Granger who watched them both with wide eyes and opened mouths. As Draco led his boyfriend to his room, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that this was honestly better than his other plan. No one would bother them because they'd be too busy debating if Draco and Harry had taken the opportunity to get together or if they had already been together, for how long and when did it start?

"You git," Harry whispered fondly.

Draco kissed him. "Your git. Now come on. I have a certain fondness for straddling your thighs and you can finally get as lucky as you want."

"As lucky as I want?" Harry asked a little breathlessly.

Draco winked at him over his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll make up for the lack of present from me."

Harry pulled Draco toward him for another kiss, this one deeper than the one Draco had given him in the common room. "A good snog would've been present enough, but..."

"Bed, now," Draco growled, biting Harry's lip. "I told you--when we had a bed and look at that, we have a bed. Plus, no interruptions. Come on, you idiot. Your present isn't going to unwrap itself."

Harry swore under his breath and eagerly followed Draco.


End file.
